112315-Up to speed
07:31 -- classiclyTaciturn CT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 19:31 -- 07:31 CT: Hello. 07:31 CT: Are you there? 07:32 CC: Oh, Lucy, hey 07:32 CT: It's good to see you. 07:32 CT: How have you been? 07:32 CC: I can say the same 07:33 CC: It's been...yeah 07:33 CT: And what is the same? 07:33 CC: It's good to see you 07:33 CC: Well, hear from you 07:33 CC: Well, speak with you 07:33 CT: I understand. 07:34 CT: Are you quite alright? 07:34 CC: Well, things have not been well, to put it plainly 07:34 CC: Horrible, infact 07:34 CT: What's going on? 07:34 CT: I'm very much out of the loop. 07:35 CC: Were you not summoned to that team council thing? 07:35 CT: I was. 07:36 CT: Mike and Liskar are on my team as well as a troll I don not know the name of. 07:36 CC: Varani, I believe 07:36 CC: And didn't you get a rundown on the currant state of affairs in the memo? 07:36 CT: Is that their name? 07:36 CT: No. 07:36 CT: As I said. 07:37 CT: I am very much out of the loop. 07:38 CT: What's going on? 07:39 CC: Hmm...frankly, not sure where to start 07:39 CT: ... 07:39 CT: That is always a bad sign. 07:39 CC: Oh indeed 07:39 CC: I've made some mistakes lately 07:39 CT: Why am I never around when all of the horrible things happen? 07:39 CC: You do not want to be 07:39 CC: But for the sake of non-bias 07:40 CC: How about we make this a memo? 07:40 CC: With one of the better informed persons 07:40 CT: Alright. 07:40 CT: That sounds pretty good. 07:40 CC: Second opinions are good, I guess 07:40 CC: I'm kind of prone to justifying myself 07:41 CC: Not that I don't have good reasons, I guess 07:41 CC: Just...yeah 07:41 CT: ... 07:41 CT: How about you open that memo sice it will taake me about an hour to open one myself. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- CCC RIGHT NOW opened memo on board SECOND OPINIONS. Memo is now Secret by CCC CCC: Okay CURRENT classiclyTaciturn CCT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCT: I am here. CCC: Lucy, this is Serios CCC: Serios, this is Lucy CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGG: Hello. Miss. Lucy.... CGG: For. What. Reason. Have. You. Called. Us. Into. This. Memo. Mr. Aesona? CCT: You are the Serios that I've been hearing about. CGG: I. See. My. Reputation. Has. Preceeded. Me.... CCC: The reason is giving Lucy here, a rundown CCC: On the...currant events CCT: Also, you do not have much of a reputation. CCC: So I don't put myself in any kind of heroic light for fucking up CGG: .... CCT: Can you tell me what's happened? CGG: From. My. Point. Of. View. You. Mean? CCC: Yes CCC: Though, we may want to go back a bit CCC: Just to make sure we're on the same page with everything else too CCT: Yes please. CGG: When. Would. The. Earliest. Point. Be. To. Start? The. First. Fight. Between. Us. Mr. Aesona? CCC: Less of our personal history, more of the odds against us CCC: From twinks to Outer Gods CGG: Alright.... Miss. Lucy.... How. Much. Do. You. Know. Of. The. Twinks. Already? CCT: The "Twinks"? CGG: That. Certainly. Answers. The. Question. It. Seems.... CCC: Scarlet, Vigil, Jack, and Libby CGG: Those. Four. Are. Of. Another. Species. Neither. Troll. Nor. Human.... And. Were. Players. Of. This. Game. From. An. Ancient. Time. CCT: ... CCT: So Jack isn't human? CGG: No. He. Is. Most. Certainly. Not. CCC: Nope CCT: ... CCT: I see... CCC: He wasp one the earth, holding one of you hostage CCT: Who was he holding? CCC: Adam CCC ceased responding to memo. CGG: As. Things. Stand. Jack. Is. Perhaps. The. Most. Deadly. Of. The. Twinks. Due. To. Having. Been. Granted. "Cheats." CEE ceased responding to memo. CGG: Though. You. Should. Not. Underestimate. The. Sheer. Power. Of. Either. Vigil. Or. Scarlet. CCC: Out of our depth, to put it plainly CCT: Yes, Virgil is very brutal from what I've heard. CCC: Oh indubitably CCT: He tore Eribus' arms off, am I correct? CCT: It was him? CCC: As well as killed the two of us CGG: Yes. He. Did.... CCT: And Mike's ever starving carnivorous plant was also his doing? CCC: Yes CCT: ... CCC: Still don't know why CCC: Apparently he loves nature CCT: I very much do not like this man. CCT: He's going on my "shit list". CCC: The sentimant is very much shared CGG: Of. The. Three. That. Are. Antagonistic. He. Actually. Might. Be. The. One. Most. Reasonable.... CCT: ... CCC: Actually, I still disagree CCC: He's the most docile, yes CCC: But the most resolute CCT: I haven't heard about anything Scarlet has done, so I cannot judge. CGG: She. Can. Control. One'S. Passions. CCC: Scarlet mind controlled my matesprite and I CGG: Mess. With. One'S. Mind. CCT: I see. CGG: She. Also. Controls. Vigil. CCC: Forced me into a very turbulant relationship with her CCC: It wasp all such bullshit CCT: ... CCT: Alright. CCC: And it ended with our deaths CCC: Of course CGG: As. It. Stands. Avoid. Talking. With. Her. At. All. Costs.... Though. Miss. Aaisha. Says. She. Could. Perhaps. Control. Us. Without. Even. Her. Voice.... CCC: Not that I have any hard feelings about it or anything CCT: Scarlet now properly terrifies me. CCC: She should, honestly CCT: I'm not even sure what I desire. CGG: Just. Do. Not. Talk. With. Her. If. You. Can. Help. It. CCC: she'll make sure it's her if you're on her bad side CCT: Alright. CGG: Unless. You. Tick. Her. Off. To. The. Point. Of. Sending. Vigil. CCC: The idea of an alliance with her has been brought up CGG: I. Still. Hold. Reservations. About. That.... CCT: I will continue to not contact Scarlet. CCC: I hold reservations too CCT: ... CCC: It'd hardly be easy going with those negotiations CCT: And Libby? CGG: She. Is. My. Matesprit. And. Is. Helping. Us.... CGG: Though. She. Can. Be.... Hostile. To. Others. At. Times.... CGG: Not. Physically. Usually. CCT: ... CGG: But. She. Does. Seek. To. Aid. Us. CCT: Alright. CCT: I see. CCT: ... CCT: Is there anything else I must know? CGG: As. It. Stands. Miss. Libby. Is. Currently. In. Forced. Servitude. To. The. Current. Problem.... The. Horror. Terrors.... CGG: As. Is. Now. Miss. Aaisha'S. Dreamself. In. A. More. Complete. Manner. CCC: Did you have their lore on earth? CCC: A human Lovecraft? CCT: Yes, though I am unfamiliar with his work. CCC: Chaos Gods CCC: Spawn of the void CCC: Darkness between stars itself CCT: ... CCC: The twinks are all Gods CGG: The. First. Rule. Of. Thumb. To. Know. Of. Them.... Do. Not. Deal. With. The. Horror. Terrors. CCC: they've becomb so through the game's powers CCT: That sounds terrifying and incredibly false, but since you are very much more in the know I am willing to guess you are completely right. CCC: And they're paltry to the horror terrors CCC: Incredibly terrifying and incredibly true, sorry to say CCT: ... CCC: These are gods beyond gods CCT: That is terrifying. CCC: With an unquentiable thirst for madness and destruction CCT: I am properly scared, now. CCT: ... CCC: I apologize CCC: I'm not the optimistic sort, especially lately CCT: I understand. CCC: I must be candid about what we're up against CCC: This also ties into my mistake CCC: Jack saw contact me through my sprite CCC: Left me some pretty malicious messages CCC: And I lost my cool CCC: May or may not have made a deal with a horror terror CCT: ... CCT: YOu did what? CCC: Yup CCT: ... CCC: Big mistake, obviously CCT: You basically made a deal with Satan's equivelant? CCC: What's a Satan? CCT: It's like a Horrorterror but really fake and goat-like for some reason. CCC: Well, these are less like goats and more like an assortmant of millions of mouths and eyes and tentacles CCC: Also, not fake CCC: They're normally bound by their word CCC: somewhat CCT: Yes, not fake. CCC: Bound by rules and contracts and etc CCT: Isee. CCC: They were in literature CCT: Alright. CCT: What kind of deal did you make? CCC: I wasp told it would hinder Jack CCC: But it may or may not have been his plan all along CCC: Point is CCC: The deal actually wasp not honored CCT: ... CGG: At. Least. As. Mr. Aesona. Had. Understood. It.... CCC: The terror broke it as soon as I left the chamber CCT: ... CCC: And kidnapped my matesprit when I legitimately failed on my end CCC: Kidnapped her dreamself, anyway CGG: And. Now. Her. Dreamself. Is. Under. Their. Control. CCT: ... CCC: And she confirmed they may have enhanced her CCC: She felt the effects CCC: Energized and excitable CCC: It may have contributed to her rage CGG: ....Well. It. May. Have. Been. Just. Stress. And.... Miss. Libby. Being. Rather.... Direct. With. Her. Thoughts.... CCC: She separated herself from her dreamself, but warns it may act against us CCT: Oh my. CCC: Because it's what she feels she would do CGG: Specifically. That. It. May. Come. After. Mr. Aesona. CGG: Which. Is. Troublesome. In. Our. Cursed. State. To. Say. The. Least. CCC: They offered her a way out CCC: To cut ties with me CCC: She refused CCC: And cut ties with the dreamself CCC: Who wasp then...tortured CGG: .... CCC: So it understandably combs back to me CCT: ... CGG: That. Brings. Us. Up. To. The. Current. Events.... Without. Going. Into. The. Personal. Details.... CCC: Well, also the lands may be cursed CCC: The one we're currently on turned us into frogs CCT: What land are you on? CCC: Land of Polliwog and Peridot CGG: LoPaP. For. Short.... CCT: Isn't that Milo's land? CCC: We're here to breed the planet's frogs CGG: Yes. It. Is. Mr. Milo'S. Land. CCC: Yeah, it's his CCC: We're breeding the new universe CCC: Or, weevil be CCC: When we return to normal CCT: Breed the planet's frogs into a universe? CGG: Yes.... The. Details. Are. A. Bit. Vague. But. That. Is. The. Goal.... A. Galaxy. Frog. That. Turns. Into. A. Universe. CCT: ... CCT: That's a bit hard to swallow. CGG: Yes. A. Frog. The. Size. Of. The. Galaxy. Would. Be. Hard. To. Swallow.... CCC: ... CGG: Though. I. Fail. To. See. Why. You. Would. Try. CGG: A. Turn. Of. Phrase? CCT: .. CCC: Guiless indeed CGG: .... CGG: I. Will. Await. What. The. Sheets. Say. Of. You. Mr. Aesona.... CCC: Surely it won't be as harsh CCC: Anyway, I believe that's about everything? CCC: Serios, anything we forgot? CGG: Aside. From. Talking. Of. The. Finer. Details. Regarding. What. The. Deal. Was. For. And. Of. Certain. Materials. Not. Really.... CCT: ... CGG: Though. Neither. Is. Really. Something. That. Should. Be. Talked. Over. Trollian.... CCT: I think I may need to sleep on this information before I am ready to hear more. CCC: For the best, probably CCC: We'll be sure you don't end up out of the loop again CGG: I. Would. Like. To. Hope. It. Does. Not. Sound. More. Dire. Than. It. Already. Is.... CCT: I'll be going to sleep soon, so good night. CCT: See you later. CGG: It. Was. Nice. Meeting. You. Miss. Lucy.... CCC: Stay safe CGG: Sleep. Well.... CCT: You as well. CCT ceased responding to memo. CCC: Thanks for the help with the explanation CCC: It already seems like this information system may need work CGG: With. Luck. When. The. Meetings. Officially. Start. To. Happen. There. Will. Be. Noone. Left. Out. Of. The. Loop. CCC: There's already been a pre-meeting, waspn't there? CGG: Yes.... Madame. Cenero. Did. Not. Attend. It. Though.... CGG: And. Much. Could. Not. Be. Discussed. CCC: So you were there? CCC: Why didn't you get through much? CGG: Yes. Miss. Aaisha. Invited. Me.... I. Suppose. Since. I. Will. Be. In. The. Official. Meeting. As. Well. For. Miss. Libby.... CGG: And. Certain. Subjects. Are. A. Bit. Dangerous. To. Talk. Over. Trollian... The. Horror. Terrors. And. The. Twinks. Can. Easily. Spy. On. Us. CGG: As. Such. Those. Details. Will. Be. Talked. Of. In. The. Face. To. Face. Meeting. CCC: We can at least give thme the basics CCC: That's pretty crucial CGG: I. Was. Certain. Everyone. There. Did. Have. The. Basics.... CCC: Apparently not CCC: Speaks volumes of our communication ability CGG: .... CGG: Yet. Another. Thing. We. Will. All. Need. To. Improve. On.... CCC: I'd advise you reach out to everyone and explain things CCC: If only so I don't have to CCC: Especially with everyone assuming my candidness is fatalism CGG: To. Be. Honest.... With. The. Troubles. Between. Us. I. Am. Surprised. You. Brought. Me. In. To. Explain. Things. With. You.... CGG: I. Mean. Things. Are. Currently.... Neutral.... But.... CCC: It's simply my attempt to be better CCC: Even with just passing information people have to be in the loop on who knows what CCC: Teamwork and shit CGG: Hopefully. More. Of. The. Former. Than. The. Latter.... CCC: Besides, you're straightforward and very well informed CCC: You're the best for this CGG: I. See.... I. Will. Try. Then. To. Be. More.... Active. With. The. List. Of. Players.... CGG: Though. At. This. Point. The. Only. Person. Who. I. Have. Not. Talked. With. Would. Be. Mr. Detrich.... CGG: Of. The. Surviving. Players. I. Mean.... CCC: Yeah, I haven't met him either CCC: But I have reason to avoid Lorrea's team CGG: I. Had. Only. Thought. The. Animosity. Between. Yourself. And. Miss. Fenrix. Only. Kept. The. Two. Of. You. From. Talking.... I. Did. Not. Realize. You. Were. Staying. Away. From. The. Whole. Team. To. Avoid. Her.... CCC: It's only the most recant events CGG: With. Miss. Fenrix'S. Bout. Of. Rage? CCC: Yeah CCC: I'm not too perturbedm really CCC: but just in case it causes another issue, I'm keeping my distance CGG: I. Will. Not. Argue. Against. That. Though. It. Feels. A. Bit. Of. A. Mirror. Of. What. I. Was. Going. To. Do.... Keep. Your. Distance. For. Now. Perhaps. But. Do. Not. Do. So. For. Long.... CCC: It certainly wouldn't be for long CCC: I have a friend in Arty CCC: And maybe Kyle CCC: If she's told them about the things I've done, I need time to give them incentive to forgive CCC: A reputation is an important thing CCC: More now than ever, we don't have the option of simply picking new allies CGG: I. Can. Only. Imagine.... And. I. Am. Certain. Finding. The. Proof. Of. The. Details. Of. Your. Deal. Will. Allieviate. How. Much. Will. Be. Needed. To. Forgive.... CCC: Then I leave that to you to pass around CCC: I have the actual redemption to plan out Category:Lucy Category:Nyarla Category:Serios